


Jinyeol Stuff

by Ahri Used Charm (Hi_ImParis)



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_ImParis/pseuds/Ahri%20Used%20Charm
Summary: A collection of Jinyeol one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

 

In the backstage, Chanyeol tapped Seokjin’s shoulder and was greeted with a smile. “Hey” The older started and returned a fond smile back. “How was it?” “It was… Really nice. I was honestly nervous about being an MC,” Seokjin laughed and tilted his head back. “And stumbling on my words and making a mistake or something! But it was… _Nice_ .”   
  
Chanyeol beamed at him, giving his shoulder a small squeeze.”You were amazing! The crowd loved it, especially when you called yourself handsome. They went crazy.” Seokjin only looked at him and nodded.   
  
“You should MC again next time along with us. It was fun.” Chanyeol pulled back and took small steps as he walked backwards, pointing at Seokjin. “I’m serious. You need to!” Seokjin snorted a little and waved him off.  “Yeah, I know.”   
  
“You promise?” Chanyeol raised a brow at him.   


“Well-”   
  
“Yes or no.”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
Chanyeol paused and they were about a good distance apart, what he was about to do caught everyone’s attention. “Take out your phone!” He yelled maybe a little too loudly. Seokjin’s eyes widened and he spoke loud enough that Chanyeol could hear him. “Later!” “No, do it now. I’m giving you my phone number before I forget!”   
  
Seokjin gave him a sheepish look before taking his phone out and pressed the numbers that Chanyeol was yelling out for him twice. “Now call me.” “Alright, alright.” Seokjin called him and his phone lit up, he saved his contact and flashed a grin at Seokjin. “Thanks!”   
He waved bye since it was his turn to MC, then after that, it was Seokjin’s cue.   
  
He gave a small wave at the taller man and only sighed, Chanyeol was _very spontaneous._

 

Speaking of spontaneous, Seokjin jolted as he was chopping vegetables for dinner. Numerous message notifications stacked on top of each other every time a new one came.   
“For fuck’s sake, someone turn their ringer off!” Yoongi yelled from the living room. Seokjin wiped his hands on his apron and scowled, taking his phone in hand.   
  
In Kakaotalk(KKT) if someone in your contacts has the app as well, you could sync your contacts and add their KKT. For some reason, maybe someone from his contacts just synced theirs and decided to message him. Out of all the people in the world. Him.

 

Seokjin squinted and read the texts: “Hey” “Heyy” “Are you there?” “Hey.” “It’s me.” “Guess who!”   


They didn’t sound familiar, so he checked their profile and there he was. It was none other than Park Chanyeol.

  


~  
  


“Are you crazy?” Seokjin closed his bedroom door and after many calls with Chanyeol, he’s known more about him.   
  
1\. Chanyeol likes to call during the night because it’s… Well. It’s the night. And after watching some of his V-lives, the older does that horrible thing where he asks _“What’s behind you?”_ . And of course, Seokjin doesn’t fall for it. But sometimes he can’t help but turn around. Chanyeol knows how easily scared the younger gets, but he’s the same and Seokjin threatens to take him into those haunted houses in amusement parks.   
To be frank, it’s for revenge. It’s payback for all the shit Chanyeol scares him with.   
He’ll probably die in the process of his plan, but if he falls so will Chanyeol.

 

  1. Chanyeol’s a very good listener, sometimes Seokjin compliments him about it. (“Maybe it has something to do with your ears..” “Haha, very funny.”) During their late night calls, after the clock has struck 11 pm, they’d get into deep conversations. Chanyeol would listen attentively and then say his opinion about the presented topic and Seokjin thought it was nice. Amidst all the joking and crack stuff they say in their calls, he appreciates the moment where they could have serious talks like these.



 

  1. Chanyeol doesn’t fall asleep easily. But Seokjin does and he usually denies it.   
“You’re sleepy.” Chanyeol would say for the fifth time. Then Seokjin would yawn, “No, I’m not. Sleep is for the weak.” “Uh huh. Sure.”  

  2. Chanyeol likes to talk about his day a lot, or he just likes talking in general. Most of the time, Seokjin would find himself listening to Chanyeol speak for half an hour straight. But he wouldn’t complain about it. He actually loved it. He loved how Chanyeol would incorporate him into a part of his day.



 

  1. Lastly, Chanyeol likes him and Seokjin likes him back too.




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steal some covers, share some skin. Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable.  
> You twist to fit the mold that I am in." or just plainly, Chanyeol's morning thoughts.

Seokjin would always be the small spoon whenever they’d cuddle in bed. The thing is, it’s just that Chanyeol doesn’t understand how he wakes up on his back. The younger on top of him, his head resting upon his heaving chest, and still sound asleep as a baby.

 

_But he isn’t complaining._

 

Instead, he runs his hand through Seokjin’s hair; threading his fingers through those dark brown locks of his. He glances down and a fond smile graces his features, Seokjin looked angelic when he was sleeping.   
  
Chanyeol brushed his bangs away slowly to kiss his forehead, freezing in his place as Seokjin stirred for a bit. He waited for a while until he could hear Seokjin’s small snores before resuming his actions; laying his free arm over his back, holding the younger closer to him.

 

These were one of the very rare times where Seokjin would sleep in.

 

Or maybe it was because it was a Sunday.   
  
Anyways, Chanyeol would get immersed into his thoughts during mornings like these. That was because he was helpless now and couldn’t really do anything without waking up his boyfriend. Which was risky, because there’d be the possibility where Seokjin would get off of him.

 

_And he didn’t want that._

 

Chanyeol loved Seokjin immensely ever since he met him; he was grateful that their worlds aligned and he was allowed to meet the younger. This had him thinking that there may be a higher power up there and if it really was the big man in the clouds, then hands up and _amen._

He chuckled at the thought and hummed, playing a bit with Seokjin’s hair. Twirling a strand in between his fingers as he digged deeper into his thoughts and emotions.   


These thoughts caused a small bubble of laughter to escape his lips. Suddenly remembering their small banters about if the dollar sign ($) should come before or after the number.   
Or which TV show is the greatest of them all and hands down, Chanyeol would pick _The Office_ . Seokjin, on the other hand, religiously watched _Brooklyn 99_ .   
Despite the fact that they both had the same zodiac sign, they showed many differences and fought over trivial things.

 

But at the end of the day, they were both in love.

 

“Mm.”

 

Chanyeol snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see Seokjin rubbing his eyes. He kissed his head again and murmured against his skin. “Good morning, love.”

 

“Good morning, Chanyeol” Seokjin would smile with his eyes still closed, he’d lift his head up and kiss him sleepily. “Brush your teeth, your breath smells.” He whispered and kissed Chanyeol once more.   
  
“Same goes for you. I mean, I would have if someone didn’t stop me.” Chanyeol raised a brow and rubbed Seokjin’s back soothingly as the younger rested his head on Chanyeol again.   
  
“Fine. What time is it?”

  
Chanyeol looked at the clock, he didn’t really pay attention to how long Seokjin had been sleeping. During the time he had been thinking about him, and he was so absorbed in his thoughts that sometimes _he loses the track of time._   
  
“It’s almost 1 pm, love. Let’s eat brunch, yeah?”   
  
“Mmm, alright. 5 more minutes though.” And with that, Seokjin buried his face into Chanyeol’s chest. In which, Chanyeol snorted and patted his back, assuring him that it was alright and he should take as much time as he needs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lately, Seokjin's been on his phone and BTS isn't enjoying the lack of attention they're getting from their hyung.   
> Spoiler: Chanyeol makes an appearance.

“Hyung, look at this hilarious meme I found of you!” Hobi snickered, showing Seokjin his phone. “It was that one time where you decided to cut your bangs!” He threw his head back and laughed some more. But paused when he didn’t get any responses.    
  
“Hyung?”    
  
“Pft, yeah. That’s funny.” Seokjin snorted without looking up from his phone. “You didn’t even look at it!”    
  
Seokjin glanced up and cringed at the meme “Ah. Don’t show me that!” Then pushed the phone away, resuming to his original position: Just. Staring. At. His. Phone. 

 

It took a few days for Hobi to realize that Seokjin’s attention wasn’t on them as much anymore. Seokjin still cooked, cracked jokes, and scolded them sometimes. But it was different now and Hobi thinks that this was all because of the day that Seokjin MCed.    
Maybe he’s made new friends or  _ something like that.  _

 

~

 

Hobi pinched the bridge of his nose while saying a prayer, because  _ ‘Dear God, how does he do it?’  _

 

“Everyone, I’ve gathered us here today because a new problem has arised.”    
  


“Is the toilet clogged again?”   
  


“It wasn’t me! Mine are small..”    
  
“Maybe it’s the sink? I don’t mean to say names but..” Jimin coughed quietly. “Namjoon shoved all his broccoli down the sink.” 

  
“Excuse me?”    
  
“God. Y’all are disgusting. But no, that’s not the problem. Depending on how you view it, this one is a code red.” Hoseok let out a sigh and ducked his head. “We’re losing Seokjin —”    
  
“OH MY GOD! IS IT STAGE 4—” Taehyung blurted out and Jungkook eyes widened, panic evident in his eyes.   
  
“What— No! He’s not diagnosed with anything. I don’t know if y’all have noticed it, but he hasn’t been… How do you explain it? Interacting with us.” Hobi ran a hand through his hair. “Ever since he MCed, he’s been like a typical teenager. He’s always glued to his phone and he doesn’t really talk to us anymore.” 

 

“Uh. Not true?” Jimin piped in. “He asked me how I was this morning! And… That was the only thing he said to me the whole day actually—” 

 

“Okay, yeah. That’s an example guys. So I was thinking of a plan, we’ll try getting Seokjin’s attention back! First we need to discover the problem  and eliminate it.” Hobi grinned, this all looked very promising since they were sort of listening and nodding in agreement. That’s good considering they had the attention span of a baby.   
  
Yoongi raised his hand, a buzzed look on his face.    
  
“Yes, Yoongi hyung?”    
  
“I don’t mean to be that person. But full offense, I think this is all stupid.” Yoongi paused a bit and everyone slowly turned around as he spoke his mind. “You all remember when he got those sugar gliders, right? Well, he gave them 101% of his attention for roughly a few months before coming back to us. We paid those sugar gliders attention too, in fact, I’m scheduled to babysit them tomorrow—  _ Point is, whatever captivated Seokjin is temporary.  _ It’s probably some new game or maybe some good TV show. I don’t know.” As the room fell silent, Yoongi quickly added in, “Yeah and I’m totally not fuckin’ pissed you woke me up at 7 fuckin’ am for this shit.” He grumbled and buried his face into his hands, groaning for he was tired.

 

Hobi cleared his throat and looked around. “Anyone else? Okay well, Yoongi hyung, thanks for your input it’s been taken into consideration. So I’ll give y’all a few days before we meet up at 12 pm. Then I’ll tell you the plan.” 

 

~   
  


The day after the meeting, Hobi doesn’t want to admit that he’s a bit happy that a sulking Jungkook came storming into his room. “He didn’t even pay attention to me!” He crossed his arms and Hobi just shook his head. “Really? Well, I’ve been there. What happened?” 

 

“Okay, so you know how we were supposed to get groceries for Thanksgiving? ‘Oh, Jungkookie, we have a guest coming over. Can you help me at the store and with cooking?’ And of course, being the most favoured maknae of his. I say yes. But get this, at the store he—”    
  
“Jungkook, calm down.” Hobi patted the spot next to him and the maknae plopped down, still fuming. The older patted his back and Jungkook started again slowly. “He made me push the cart, but usually I do it voluntarily. But today, he just ordered me around as we went through each aisle. It was boring, hyung. Whenever we go out, we’d banter a lot and have our “tough love” thing but. It was like I wasn’t even there, you know?” 

 

“Mm, well I do have a plan still, if you want to use it.”    
  
“Yeah, that’s why I came to you. I’m supposed to help with cooking in a few minutes, so tell me it.”    
  
Hobi leaned in and whispered into his ear,  _ “Aight, so here’s what I want you to do…”  _

 

~ 

 

The plan ended in a failure with Jungkook wearing all black. 

  
“What’s up with him and the  _ Marilyn Manson  _ get-up?” Yoongi frowned, covering his mouth as he turned to whisper quietly to Namjoon.    
  
“Apparently, the black is to express all the darkness in his life. Or,” Namjoon sighed and crossed his arms as Jungkook passed by them. “Hobi gave him a plan to steal Seokjin’s phone while cooking, it didn’t end well.  _ Clearly. _ And Jungkook ended up being taught a life lesson aka a rough scolding. Oh, and he’s also banned for a week from playing games now. Because apparently, Jungkook had the fantastic idea of talking back.”    
  
Yoongi whistled slowly and sucked in some air. “Well, I don’t know what to say but Jungkook will recover from his emo phase. And…  _ hopefully, no one else tries anything stupid.”  _

 

Yoongi spoke too soon.    
  
Because the next day,  Jimin and Taehyung had their hearts broken. They were assigned to hide Seokjin’s phone. But of course, the older wasn’t stupid and used Yoongi for the  _ “Find My Iphone” _ app. It didn’t frustrate Seokjin that they had taken his phone, what irked him was  _ where  _ they hid it and how long it took to find it. Yoong shrugged and guessed that maybe Hobi should’ve been  _ very specific _ as to where to hide the phone. 

 

Jimin had cried that it was all Taehyung’s fault and it was his idea. Which everyone believed because it was a very Taehyung thing to do. Creativity isn’t bad at all but it depends on the situation, since Taehyung ended up hiding the damn phone so far that they had to actually  _ drive to the location  _ (It was in his family’s house and it took them 4 hours in total to dig through Taehyung’s room; it wasn’t fun, for the room looked like that one drawer in your kitchen that’s filled with miscellaneous things). 

 

Next up was Namjoon, but the plan was halted altogether as they realized… If they went through with it, the whole place would start crumbling down. And they didn’t want to risk the possibility of Namjoon getting hurt because he’s prone to accidents.    
  
So, Yoongi found himself walking towards Seokjin’s room with everyone’s hopes riding on his back. Waiting outside the older’s room was nerve-wracking because truth be told,  _ he hasn’t been exactly talking to Seokjin lately either.  _   
  
Seokjin opened the door and eyed Yoongi suspiciously, he tucked his phone into his back pocket and started. “Oh dear God, you too? Ugh. What’s Hobi’s scheme this time?”    
  
“Actually, he didn’t give me one. I just came here with my own.”    
  
The older raised a brow, wondering if Yoongi would continue.    
  
_ “Just here to ask you a question.”  _

 

~

 

It was Thanksgiving morning and Yoongi almost freaked the fuck out, throwing up his covers when he found everyone (except Seokjin, of course) standing by the edges of his bed. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ! I would’ve opened the door if you all knocked. What the fuck!” 

 

“Well, what did he say? You didn’t tell us anything. We’re practically dying.” Hobi whined and shook his best friend.    
  
Yoongi groaned and slapped Hobi’s hands away gently. “Okay stop. Stop. This is what I said… Although you’ll be disappointed—” He quickly interrupted.    
  
“Say it!”    
  
“Geez, okay. So because I don’t beat around the bush, I straight up asked him how come he doesn’t talk to us much anymore and why he’s always stuck to his phone. You know what he said?” 

 

The rest of BTS leaned in, ready to hear the answer and what may be the root to their problem.    
  
Yoongi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to fix the mess.

  
_ “It’s a surprise. _ ”    
  
“What?”    
  
“Yep. That’s exactly what he said. It was a surprise— I don’t know what he meant by that but, whatever.”    
  
Everyone was disappointed and Yoongi was too, admittedly. The doorbell rang and they could hear their lovely hyung shouting from down the stairs saying  that he’ll open the door. And after that they heard a  _ squeal.  _

  
_ Yes, they were sure it was a some sort of high-pitched noise of excitement.  _   
  
Everyone perked up and ran down the stairs, Yoongi struggled and fumbled with his sheets and ended up nearly hitting the floor. The maknae line pushed and shoved each other to the side, trying to get downstairs first. Strangely, Namjoon came forth as he charged through and that resulted into a mess:  Namjoon tripped.The maknae line lost their balance. Hobi did too, and Yoongi fell due to it. It was a cacophony of loud shouts and grunts. They rolled down the stairs and piled on top of each other when they reached the end. 

 

They looked up and there was a tall man standing close to Seokjin,  _ too close, in fact.  _ And  _ too tall.  _

 

Seokjin eyes widened and he laughed nervously. He smiled at his group members but it was a whole lie because he ended up gritting his teeth at them and whispered harshly “Get up. You’re embarrassing me in front of Chanyeol.”    
  
_ Ah, Park Chanyeol from Exo. One of the MCs that Seokjin was with that day along with Red Velvet’s Irene and Twice’s Sana.  _

 

They all got up and brushed off the dirt from their clothes and Chanyeol walked over, giving them all a firm handshake. Seokjin followed him and wrapped his arm around the guest, which caused them all to go…  _ Maybe, just a tad bit crazy. _

 

“This was the surprise and the guest I was telling you all about.” Seokjin said slowly, hoping that none of them would say anything stupid.    
  


A light bulb lit up above their head and everything fell into place. It all made sense why Seokjin hasn’t been paying attention to them exactly.  _ It was because of Chanyeol. _   
  
“Why didn’t you tell us about him!” Taehyung whined and rubbed his head, still painful from the fall. 

 

“What part of  _ surprise  _ got lost in translation? But anyways,” Seokjin leaned against Chanyeol and the older wrapped an arm around his waist. “Since he’s here now, I just wanted to tell you all that he’s my boyfriend and he’s spending Thanksgiving with us.” 

  
They all look disinterested and Seokjin cleared his throat,  _ “Do you all mind?”  _  They all assembled and stood up straight.   
  
“Oh no, it’s okay.”    
  
“Yeah, it’s fine.”   
  
“The more the merrier.”

 

~

 

The rest of BTS wouldn’t say that this was the most horrible Thanksgiving they’ve ever had, but that’s exactly what they’re saying. 

 

Jungkook had to be calmed down, Taehyung had his mouth stuffed with a napkin by Jimin because he wouldn’t stop asking irrelevant questions, Hobi was in shock, Namjoon quietly rolled the peas around in his plate, and Yoongi cringed as he watched this all unfold. 

 

Yoongi knew what he had to do, it was to bring Chanyeol from being deemed as the  _ “potential-boyfriend-stealer”  _ and have him seen in a new light by the other members. 

 

It was rough, since sometimes they’d make a small snarky comment (Mostly Jungkook,  _ totally not Yoongi.)  _ but after a while they stopped since Seokjin would kick them under the table and feign that he had hurt his knee instead. 

 

_ Said person claimed he’d hurt his knee 17 times.  _

 

Soon the path to getting Chanyeol on their good side wasn’t so bad anymore as the older began to talk more about how they met and how much he loved Seokjin. Which spiraled them all into the direction of a conversation literally about their hyung.

 

Their eldest hyung was flustered a lot and they laughed about his ears turning red,  they also found it wonderful how they discovered more about Seokjin. In courtesy of Chanyeol, who was not afraid to say all these stories and expose their hyung to what he truly is: 

_ A precious baby.  _

 

~

 

At the end of Thanksgiving, Chanyeol pulled Seokjin outside with him. Before he was about to close the door, the rest of BTS gave him an all-knowing look and he winked back at them. 

  
“It felt like I met your parents, you know?” Chanyeol murmured as he cupped Seokjin’s face, and Seokjin turned to kiss his palm. “Yeah, I know. But hey, all went well. Also,” The younger gently hit Chanyeol’s shoulder, who in turn, winced.   
  
“You told them too many stories!”    
  
“In my defense, uh. It was necessary to gain their approval.” Chanyeol leaned in, pausing a bit before kissing his boyfriend.    
  
“It was not. Also, you’re banned from kissi—” Seokjin was interrupted  but sighed into the kiss anyways and Chanyeol pulled back, snickering. “Banned from what?”    
  
“Sex, you’re banned from sex now.” 

  
“What.” 

 

“You heard me.” Seokjin whispered as he took Chanyeol by the collar and tugged him closer, he  pressed their lips together once again. And all the older could do was shrug as he accepted his fate, he slowly wrapped his arms around Seokjin and held their kiss for as long as he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving


End file.
